I Want It All
by SometimeLonely
Summary: Jim Kirk loves his best friend and the family he's found in Steve Rogers and all of their many kids. He's also a big fan of Bones' new brother-in-law, Loki Odinsson. Part of the Songs of the Rogers-McCoy Clan. Follows "Baby Mine."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Star Trek and no profit is made from this story.**

**A/N: Loki needed someone. And Jim was available and enough of a tomcat for my purposes... **

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk had never been one to keep his hands to himself, especially when he was around instrumentation and documentation that he did not in the slightest understand. It had always driven his mother, his brother, his step-father, and his long-suffering friends completely nuts, mostly because it was usually their things that he played around with. It wasn't that he wanted to annoy them, it was just that his mind was always working so hard, and there often wasn't enough going on around him to keep him completely interested. He loved his ship and he loved the everyday happenings out at sea, but it in times of peace there was only so much happening. It was an unconscious need of his to keep his mind stimulated and he couldn't really stop his hands from following suite, taking up the things he didn't understand and trying to work out what they were and what they were used for before whoever the item belonged to took it out of his hand, often snatching it back if it was something fragile or particularly private. He never took it personally. He knew how annoying it could be, especially because he knew just how annoyed he himself got when someone else grabbed his things without permission. The only person he was pretty sure knew exactly why he did what he did was Bones. Because Bones never grabbed things out of his hands. He took them back, of course, but always gently, even if his voice and his face were scolding and grumpy.

Like they were at that moment as he took the old-fashioned trumpet looking thing that Jim had been playing with out of his hands and set it back in the ancient doctor's set that Bones had kept with him for as long as Jim had known him. It was in their dorm room at The Academy, it was in his quarters aboard Enterprise, and it was here in his little office in his little clinic in the little town tucked away in the Rocky Mountains. He wasn't surprised that Bones kept it in the clinic rather than at the house he shared with his husband and their motley band of kids, though. The Trio, God, Jim loved those kids. They reminded him of himself in a lot of ways. They were mischievous as hell and they probably would have used the instruments in some sort of caper. And Pavel…the kid was scary smart and he probably knew exactly what everything in the little set was for and what it was made of and when it was originally made and the last doctor who had actually used it for real. He probably would have taken the ancient instruments apart to compare them to what kind of instrumentation came after. So, it was no wonder that Bones kept them away from his kids. He'd probably keep them away from Jim, too, if he could.

"Jesus, Jim," Bones grumped as he set the instrument down reverently, then closed the wooden box that Jim knew he'd had made specifically for them, "You're more of a child than Pasha."

"Hate to break it to you, buddy," Jim threw himself down on the small couch that had been moved into the office after Bones had taken over the practice completely, "But, Pasha isn't exactly a baby anymore. Pasha's probably the oldest nine-year-old I've ever met."

"My point exactly," Len huffed out a laugh as he sat at his desk and pulled out the bourbon he kept there and Jim knew they only ever drank together. It made a little spot just over his heart warm to know that there were things that were still just for him and the man who'd become his best friend, even though he'd been married to what was basically the pinnacle of human perfection for almost seven years. He poured them both a couple of fingers in the glasses they'd used since they were at The Academy together and only had to stretch just a little to hand it to Jim given how small his office was. Jim took a sip, his lips tightening for a moment at the burn, as they always did with the first sip. The second was smoother. They sat in the comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Jim broke it again, unable to stay silent for too long.

"Anything specific I need to know for tonight?" He asked.

"Nope," Bones popped the "p" and took another sip of his bourbon, "The Trio actually have some sort of lock in at the high school tonight, God help the teachers who volunteered for the event. It'll really only be you and Pasha. Maybe Loki. Guy comes and goes as he pleases anymore. Swear we should just set up a bedroom for him. Now that Clarice and our little peach moved into the apartment above Steve's shop so that Clarice could have her studio space we have more than enough room for it."

"Ah," Jim grinned a cocky smile at his oldest friend, "Are you getting maudlin on me over there, old man?"

"Shit," Bones spit the word out as if it tasted bad in his mouth, but then he sighed and his shoulders relaxed, "You know I am. I mean, I know I still have four of seven in the house, but I thought Clarice would stay around a little longer with the baby. I mean, Cerabeth just turned two and they're already out. I know they're just in town, but it's not the same as being able to check on them when I'm having a bad night. And with Kurt in New York and Neville, Harry, and Baby Arthur in London…it's hard not to keep thinking that The Trio are only in the house for a couple of more years. And not a single one of them has plans to be anything safe and predictable, of course. Jake's making noises about the army, maybe even special forces, black ops. God knows he's smart enough and tough enough for it if he can only keep his smart mouth in check. Jamie decided years ago that he's going into the FBI. He's focused on hostage negotiation or rescue or some such and that's not exactly safe. And JoJo. God, Jim, Fury and Coulson have basically been recruiting her since she was nine-years-old. And I'm torn because…on the one hand, my beautiful baby girl is strong and so capable of being a deadly agent and I am so proud of her, but on the other hand like hell do I want my Johanna to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You really think The Trio are going to split up like that?" Jim was surprised by the confession. He didn't get a lot of time with his nieces and nephews, but one thing that had always been dependable about them since Bones and JoJo had joined the crazy/wonderful Rogers family was that The Trio stayed together. They were more like three parts of the same whole and had that freaky triplet thing working for them even though not a one of them was biologically related.

"I think they're going to have to," Len admitted, "They all need to figure out who they are without the other two, as much as I hate to say it. Steve and I have been as worried about their co-dependency as we are about how much time Pasha spends independent and alone. And he's another part of it! Pasha's testing off the charts genius in every single test that's been thrown at him. He won't be able to stay here forever. I wouldn't be surprised if in another couple of years he's going to need to get out of town for something more challenging. He's already beating the pants off of Tony's engineers. Tony wants him at Stark Industries, but he already has Kurt. I'll be damned if he gets another one of my kids."

"You love Tony," Jim smirked and held out his glass when Bones made a face and poured himself more.

"God knows why," Bones tapped their refilled glasses together, "And having Pasha there where Tony and Pepper and Bruce and…okay, really just Pepper," he amended when Jim looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "…can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't starve himself to death when he gets caught up in his head, would probably be best, but I guess I'm just jealous that they might get another one of my kids. They already have Morgan and Peter of their own and they have my Kurt. When I first married Steve and Pasha was still a baby and the others were still young, it felt like they'd never all grow up and we'd never have any time to ourselves but the time we snuck here or there, but now we have the time alone and I'm wishing the kids had taken longer to grow up. Or at least still needed us more." Len sighed heavily, and then downed his drink, "But, you didn't come here to hear me be maudlin about my kids. Why don't we go shoot a game of pool before I have to head home and get ready?"

"Now you're speaking my language."

They spent the rest of the afternoon trash talking each other over a couple of beers and a couple of pool games and it felt just like old times before they'd spent years aboard a ship, before they'd gone their separate ways when Bones needed to care for JoJo, before Bones had met and married Steve. Jim didn't exactly resent Steve. He actually really liked the guy. He was pretty sure it was unconstitutional to dislike Captain America. But, it was hard not to be jealous. For so long Bones had depended on Jim and their other friends aboard Enterprise, but as soon as he'd come to the mountains he'd met Steve and they'd been married only months later. They were perfect for each other, of course, but it didn't exactly make Jim feel like his best friend needed him any longer. Kind of like how Bones felt about his kids growing up. The thought made him smirk and feel a little sad at the same time. And, then, as they'd walked back to the big house just on the outskirts of town and Bones had asked him not to tell Steve what they'd talked about Jim had felt the slight jealousy in his chest ease. There were still certain things that Bones would talk about with his best friend that he may not want his husband to have to worry about. Especially, Bones stressed, because Steve seemed do damned happy that they were going to be empty nesters soon. Jim felt like he did his part when he told Bones that he really should be talking to his husband about his feelings, but he also didn't exactly feel bad when Bones just shrugged the suggestion off. Hey, he was human like that. A sometimes petty, jealous human, at that.

But, the petty, jealous feelings were completely forgotten as soon as he saw Pasha running across the yard to greet him. His youngest nephew was one of his favorite people on the planet. Jim took in the changes in him since they hadn't seen each other in nine months or so and grinned. He was finally putting on some height after being so small for so long, but he was still a skinny little punk. His hair was curly as ever and his bright blue-green eyes were lit up with happiness and mischief, just like Jim liked to see them.

"Pasha!" Jim called, opening his arms.

"Uncle Jim!" Pavel called back as he launched himself into Jim's offered embrace. Jim couldn't help but laugh along at the giggles that spilled from the boy as they spun around in a circle.

"Hey, buddy!" Jim ruffled the curls as he put his nephew down, "How's it going?"

It seemed to be the right question, because off Pasha went, his hands flying excitedly as he walked Jim through his current projects, what he was reading, what he was still learning, and everything else he could think of. Jim soaked it all in. He knew that some people might find Pasha's particular brand of verbal expression a little much, but his long stream of consciousness monologue reminded Jim of how his own mind worked at it was always kind of a relief to know that he wasn't alone. By the time Pasha was done with everything that had happened since he'd seen Jim last the sun was setting behind the trees and Jim had already started up the firepit. Bones came out of the house with a tray of hotdogs and marshmallows, anticipating the junk that Pavel would want and Jim would allow while he was babysitting.

"Looking good, Bones!" Jim grinned at seeing Bones looking decidedly uncomfortable in his tux.

"Hate these penguin suits," Bones mumbled as he stuck a hot dog on a roasting stick and handed it over to Pasha with a stern look his only warning not to mess around.

"But, you look so handsome in them," Steve called from the porch. Jim turned around to greet him and felt his mouth go dry when he saw that Loki on the porch as well, leaning against the house, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his simple cotton button down untucked with the first few buttons undone.

"Hey, Steve!" He finally managed to call.

"Jim," Steve greeted him with a grin and moved over to Bones to straighten his husband's bowtie, "Thanks for hanging out with Pasha tonight. We tried to get out of it so that you and Len could have more time together while you're on shore leave, but you know Tony. And now that Kurt's working with him too…" Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"'Course!" Jim rubbed a hand over Pasha's curls again, "Couldn't resist spending the evening with my favorite youngest nephew."

"I'm your only youngest nephew." Pasha pointed out as he pulled away, smiling.

Jim was proud of himself when he didn't so much as flinch when Kurt appeared right next to him in a puff of smoke. He'd gotten used to it over the years, but for a while it had been Kurt's favorite past time to see how high he could make Jim jump by teleporting in as close to him as possible. He grinned at his grown nephew and complimented him on his own extremely stylish suit, which for some reason, made Kurt look down. Jim was sure that under his fur he was probably blushing and that made him raise an eyebrow at Bones who mouthed "Later" before he and Steve said their goodnights to Pavel as Kurt greeted Loki and then hugged his brother before his parents set a hand on each of his shoulders and all three of them were gone in another puff of smoke.

The rest of the evening was one of the more fun and relaxing that Jim could remember. Loki joined them at the firepit and, despite the fuss he put up, he roasted and ate the hotdogs and marshmallows with them. They all laughed a lot, especially when Pasha stated that he'd discovered the exact amount of time it would take to roast the perfect marshmallow and pulled out a piece of notebook paper covered in equations to prove it. The equations led to a marshmallow so black that it was inedible, but he was a good sport about it and said that he'd forgotten to account for the varying temperatures of a real fire and he'd work on it for the next time. After they were all pleasantly full they put out the fire and made their way inside for a movie that Pasha wanted to watch.

Jim was acutely aware of that the only thing between him and Loki on the couch was Pasha, who was enraptured with the film, something animated and entirely too upbeat with entirely too many songs for Jim's taste. For such an incredibly brilliant little boy, his taste in movies was right on par with every other kid his age. It was actually something that Jim was happy to see, because Pasha was so grown up in so many ways. Sometimes he just needed to be a kid. And if singing, animated penguins or frogs or whatever made him happy then Jim was all for it. Not that he could actually pay attention to the film. He carefully kept his eyes on the screen, but his mind was zeroed in with laser focus on the way that Loki was running a single finger over his hand and arm where they were laid on the back of the couch behind Pasha. It wasn't even an overtly sexual move, but still, Jim had to concentrate to keep from embarrassing himself.

"That wasn't fair, Loki," He growled when he walked into the kitchen after putting Pasha to bed, to see the younger son of Asgard sitting on the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil on the stove.

"Whoever said I was fair?" Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jim crossed the room with another growl until he was standing in between Loki's legs, and took the beautiful face in his hands before crowding in closer, practically attacking Loki's mouth with his own. Loki, as always, gave as good as he got and soon the passion and heat that he poured into the kiss were enough to make Jim's knees feel like water as he pulled away and set his forehead to Loki's as they both tried to catch their breath, breathing each other in.

"Missed you, sweetheart," He finally panted.

"And I you, lover." Loki murmured, wrapping his long legs and arms around him to pull him as close as physically possible while Jim laid his head in the crook of Loki's neck.

Jim could feel himself shaking in Loki's arms and if it had been a couple of years prior he might have felt ashamed, but as it was, the emotional reaction wasn't something he could, or would want to, control.

He'd seen Loki for the first time in person the day that Bones and Steve got married. Of course, like the rest of the planet, he'd seen him in still frames and in news footage from the Battle of New York so he'd known what he looked like. And he'd been informed that Loki was Steve's brother in all but blood before the wedding so that he wouldn't be surprised when he popped up out of nowhere as he was likely to do, Bones had grumbled. In fact, he'd sat them all down over glasses of bourbon at what was supposed to be his bachelor party to explain just who he was marrying and the craziness he was actually marrying into. For the first time he had ever seen when it was announced, Nyota lost her shit. She'd been in the middle of a drink that had ended up all over Scotty when she spit it out and proceeded to insist that Bones was trying to pull one over on them until Bones had pulled up a video of Steve splitting logs with his bare hands while Frigga, the queen of Asgard in all of her glory, laughed merrily as she and Loki created a magical obstacle course for JoJo, Jamie, and Jake to run through.

It had been one thing to see him in videos. But, when Jim had finally seen Loki in person at the wedding, the man had taken his breath away. Without the madness and the exhaustion that had been clear on his face during the invasion he was simply stunning. His eyes were still alight with a mischief that had called to Jim's soul in a very real way, but the way he moved, the ease on his face, it spoke to a peace that had to have been hard won. Jim had never really defined his sexuality, preferring to keep all of his options open even if he'd slept almost exclusively with women, but he'd felt an inappropriate arousal beginning low in his belly just watching Loki dancing, a small smile on his face, with Jake, who was looking down, determined not to step on his uncle's feet. But, if it had just been a sexual yearning he would have propositioned Loki, slept with him, and moved on. But, something inside him told him that being with Loki…it would never be able to be just a one-time thing. Knowing that, he hadn't even been sure that he wanted to even try to get Loki in his bed, but Loki had had different ideas. He'd seen Jim and wanted him immediately, just as Jim wanted him, and Loki always got what he wanted. Jim was well and thoroughly seduced by the time they tumbled into bed that night.

Loki was unlike any other lover he'd ever been with. Strong, and certain of his own prowess, taking as much as he gave. Jim had never seen anything quite as beautiful as Loki had been as he'd risen over Jim, riding him hard toward the edge of pleasure for both of them. But, it wasn't the first time that he'd spent an incredible night with someone. So, it shouldn't have been such a shock to the system when he woke up to find his Loki gone from the bed the next morning. It was a blow to the ego, sure. He hadn't had anyone leave his bed since high school, though he'd done it to plenty of people himself since then. But, it shouldn't have made him feel so completely bereft until he saw the beautiful frosted blue rose that was laid on the pillow where Loki had rested his head. There hadn't been a note attached or anything, but there hadn't needed to be. He'd pressed a kiss to the rose and rolled over to get a little more sleep.

That night had been the beginning of a years' long affair that Jim hadn't expected at all. The rose that Loki had left after their first night was ever-blooming and not a single member of his crew dared to say a word about the fact that it was displayed prominently in Jim's stateroom from that day forward. Loki made a habit of randomly appearing, sometimes while he was on shore leave, sometimes while they were still at sea. It was on his most stressful days that Loki always seemed to be waiting in his stateroom with a hot meal, or some hot sex, or even just a massage and an open ear to hear him vent. He appreciated that Loki never tried to take him away from Enterprise unless he was already on shore leave, that he understood that Jim loved his job, his ship, and his crew and couldn't be away from them while on duty.

But, when he was on shore leave Loki showed him wonders he'd never known. He showed him Asgard, showed him Vanaheim, took him walking among the star trails. He had never been able to say what it was that Loki saw in him considering how strong, beautiful, and powerful he was, but he was grateful for it. He was also grateful that Loki didn't try to get him to settle down. He was a seaman. He needed to be on his ship. But, he supposed, he didn't try to settle Loki either. He wasn't meant to be in only one place. He needed to wander among the realms just as Jim needed to be out on the sea. They understood each other.

"Take me to bed," Loki growled in his ear, biting down gently on the flesh so that shiver of absolute lust went through him.

When it was over and they were laid in front of the fireplace on the bedding Loki had conjured for them wrapped around each other, chests heaving and sweat cooling on their bodies Loki propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Jim with a calculating gleam in his eye.

"What?" Jim asked, grinning. Sex with Loki always put him in the best mood.

"If I asked you to be faithful to only me, would you?"

It wasn't something they'd ever discussed before, but Jim was able to answer honestly when he said, "Loki, I haven't slept with anyone else for almost five years."

Loki looked down, blushing, "I cannot say the same."

"Have I ever asked you to?" Jim asked. He sat up so that he could push Loki's long hair behind his ear, "Babe, we've never talked about being exclusive. Why would I hold it against you? When you're with me I know you're really with me. That's enough for me."

"What if it's not enough for me any longer?" Loki lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Well," Jim did his best to hide the hope that was rising in his chest. He'd never let himself say it out loud, but he'd known for years that Loki was going to be it for him, "That would really depend on what more you want."

"What if…" Loki pressed Jim back on the bedding and slung his leg over Jim's hips. Jim grinned at his lover when he felt his body responding to Loki's arousal against his belly, "What if I want it all?" Loki began to move slowly against him, never enough to distract from his words, but enough to make Jim bite his own lip to hold back a moan, "What if I want you for my own for the rest of time? What if I ask you to taste of Idunn's apple so that I may have you for as long as I live?"

"Babe…"

"Not right away," Loki assured him, "I would not take you away from Enterprise when you love her so. I would not even ask that I were with you at all times. We would drive each other to distraction within a year. But, to know that I am yours and you are mine. To be able to call you husband. To allow you to put a babe in my belly…"

Jim couldn't hold back the moan any longer. He'd wanted all of that and more, but never thought it was something that he'd be able to have. What kind of life would that be, according to human standards, at least? Not for the first time, he was grateful that his lover wasn't human. Asgardians, Jotuns, etc…they all had such long lives they couldn't be held to the same standards as humans, whose lives were so much shorter. With Loki's magic and the apple that would extend his life, he really could have everything he ever wanted. Including kids. God, he wanted to see Loki pregnant. He wanted to see their baby in Loki's arms.

"I'd say…yes." Jim moaned as Loki took him into his body, "Yes to it all, Loki. Yes, to being your husband. Yes, to the apple. Yes, to children. Yes."

Loki leaned down to kiss him hard, and then threw his head back as he rode them both to completion.

"Hey," Jim murmured between pants when Loki collapsed on his chest, "I love you."

"I thought it went without saying," Loki's grin was both wicked and satisfied, "But, I love you, as well."

The grin didn't leave, even when Steve and Bones got home and lectured them both about appropriate conduct when Pavel was sleeping. Jim knew his self-satisfied smirk never left his lips either. And when Loki linked their pinkies and leaned over to kiss him softly, lovingly, leaving Steve and Bones spluttering, Jim only had one thought.

Totally worth it.


End file.
